


Sometimes Actions Say More Than Words Ever Could

by lyssar



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssar/pseuds/lyssar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something about physical affection. Inspired by The Box Scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Actions Say More Than Words Ever Could

Blaine knows Kurt isn't big on physical affection - he flinches when Blaine touches him, shies away from others when they try to pat him on the shoulder .

Blaine asks him about it, just once, a few weeks after Kurt transfers to Dalton.

Kurt tries to shrug him off, but Blaine grabs his shoulders and turns Kurt's body to face his.

"C'mon," he says. "Just tell me, so I can understand. So I can help."

Blaine's expression is so earnest that Kurt finds himself spilling the whole story.

How most of the kids would push him down or yank at his clothes if they touched him.

How his dad used to hug him as much as his mom did.

How his dad stopped touching him, other than the occasional pat on the shoulder, and Kurt was too proud, even at the tender age of 10, to tell his daddy he needed a hug.

He would hide in his room and cry, instead, because he didn't want to make his dad sad again now that he's finally a little bit happy.

Things changed after he came out, though.

That day is clearly etched in his memory, the nervous fear made his stomach tie itself in knots for over an hour after they'd won the football game.

He and his father had always been honest with each other. But so much had changed after his mom died, and Kurt got into the habit of keeping secrets.

But this was the kind of secret he couldn't afford to keep.

And if his dad was going to hate him for who he was, Kurt wanted to know sooner, rather than later.

He couldn't have hid in the closet, even if he'd wanted to.

But when Burt barely even blinks at his confession, Kurt feels something break inside him.

And when his dad wraps him in a hug for the first time in years, it's all Kurt can do not to cry into his shoulder.

Things are better after that.

Kurt still shies away from public affection, even with his female friends at school, but his dad sends him off with a hug every morning, and, once in a while, a gentle kiss to his hair.

Kurt learns that it's different to be hugged by his dad now that he's nearly grown. His dad can't lift him up and hold him close anymore, but Kurt makes up for it by burying his face in Burt's neck and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Burt's arms wind around his back, squeezing tight and drawing a protesting, "Dad, can't breathe!" from him most of the time.

"Show me," Blaine says, drawing Kurt out of his memories.

"I - what?" Kurt asks, shocked.

"Show me how you hug your dad."

"Blaine, I really don't - "

"Please, Kurt?"

Kurt sighs and sets his satchel on the floor. "Just...don't move," he says, and gingerly wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine's arms wind around his torso, his hands press against Kurt's back, pulling him closer for just a moment before they break away.

"Again," Blaine says.

"Blaine, what -"

"Hug me the way you REALLY hug your dad," he says. "C'mon, I won't break."

He holds his arms open wide.

Kurt sighs heavily.

And then he flings himself into Blaine's arms, his arms winding tightly around his shoulders as he buries his face in his neck.

Blaine's arms wrap around him, pull him close for a few moments before they pull away from each other.

"Thank you," Blaine says quietly.

Kurt isn't sure what he's being thanked  _for_  but he says "You're welcome" anyway.

Five months later, when Kurt transfers back to McKinley, he throws himself into Blaine's arms for the first time since they'd started dating.

Kurt's almost afraid of how safe he feels in this boy's arms.

And just before he pulls away, he whispers, "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

* * *

Another five months pass before Kurt hugs him like that again.

Of course they're affectionate with each other - they're young and in love - but Kurt's bone-crushing hugs are reserved for special occasions.

Kurt nearly knocks him to the floor with his enthusiasm when he realizes Blaine has transferred to McKinley.

Blaine tips his chin up to rest it on Kurt's shoulder and winds his arms around his back, closing his eyes and smiling as the boy he loves holds him close.

Kurt throws himself into Blaine's arms again at Christmastime, mere moments after blaine has given him the silly gum wrapper ring.

_I would marry you_ , he thinks, holding Kurt close.  _I would marry you in a heartbeat if I could._


End file.
